When Angels Walk Among Us MichaelOC
by Romace.Freak13
Summary: It's been centuries since the events of Legion...The world is repopulated, and everything seems to be running along smoothly. But what if God loses faith in humanity again? Who'd save us then? Michael/OC rated M for possible lemons later


Michael/OC

AN: Hola! So…yeah. I watched Legion a few days ago, and I immediately thought Paul Bettany was a sexy Michael. :D I'd planned on writing a fanfic, so…here it is. Enjoy! (R and R too, por favor!) ALSO: I don't own Legion or any of the songs I use.

Breakfast today was a chocolate muffin. I looked at the calendar that was propped up against the refrigerator in the small flat I lived in and scowled. December 25. My birthday. Sighing, I rummaged through a random drawer and found a tube of white frosting and a candle. I wrote "Happy 25th" on the muffin and shoved the candle into it. Glaring around the room, I realized that I'd forgotten to find a lighter, and spent the next 5 minutes looking around for one. When I finally did, I lit the candle in the muffin, closed my eyes, and blew it out. I didn't bother making a wish. Once I'd wolfed down the muffin, I packed a couple of cable ties, speakers, an old blanket, a bagel, and a vanilla frapuccino into my messenger bag. It had camouflage print on it, and had been a present from one of my few friends. More on that later.

A few minutes later, I found myself on my beat up old city-bike, messenger bag stuffed into the basket on the back of the bike, green ear phones plugged into my head with E.S.T. by White Lies turned up loudly.

"_If you tell me to jump, then I'll die,  
In my dreams, I'm there,  
I always hoped that I'd learn how to fly,  
In my dreams, I'm there._

Fate always loses hope,  
Like electric sparks in my heart,  
Fate always loses hope,  
Now be a good girl and do what you're told.

If you tell me to jump, then I'll die,  
In my dreams, I'm there,  
I always hoped that I'd learn how to fly,  
In my dreams, I'm there.

I leave my memoirs in blood on the floor of my fears with the nurse on the steps,  
I'm only going where you'll be someday, so don't say "Rest in peace" in your prayers…"

I _hated_ my birthday. I have since I was 5 years old. Today is the anniversary of the day I lost my parents, 20 years ago. I stopped at a light, glanced around to make sure I could cross, then sped across the street, continuing on my annual trip to the cemetery, and the scene of my impending death. Every time I rode there, I had flashbacks of that day…I could remember it in perfect detail. My parents had been driving me to the lake that the cemetery was located by for a picnic. The trees were all bare, and an inch of snow covered the ground. They rounded a corner just as another car swerved into our lane after sliding over a patch of ice. My father twisted the steering wheel to the left, and we crashed into the guard rail that was supposed to keep cars from flying off the road and into the lake. I remember my mother screaming, the screeching sound of metal on metal, then the huge splash as the car entered the lake. The windows had been cracked open to let in a breeze, but now water was gushing into the car. The water was soon pooled around my ankles, and then it was up to my knees. It was so cold…I lost feeling in my legs. My parents had unbuckled themselves and were now shoving furiously against the doors in an attempt to open them. I assumed they were being sealed shut from the water pressure. The water was now lapping against my chin. Still, I hadn't moved so much as an inch. My mother twisted around in her seat and reached back to unbuckle me. Both of my parents were yelling incoherently. Suddenly, my entire body, which had previously been numb from the water, was filled with warmth. The murky water cleared, and I found myself in a strong embrace. My parents abruptly stopped yelling as they watched me. Their scared faces smoothed out, and they looked completely calm. "Hold your breath." Said a quiet voice in my ear. I did as I was told, and the next thing I knew, I was completely submerged in water, along with my parents. I realized I was being pulled out of the car and into the open lake, away from my parents. The last thing I remember was reaching out to my parents, seeing their faces completely free of worry and eyes closed, and strong arms around me that made me feel completely safe. I woke up in one of my best friend's room with people hurrying about, giving me tea and medicine. I never cried.

About 15 minutes after I'd left my flat, I reached the cemetery. It looked very much the same as it had every year I visited it. The tombstones were as grey and cracked as they'd been the last time I saw them. Dismounting my bike and slinging my messenger bag over my shoulder, I meandered through the maze of stones in search of my parents. The wind was cold and blew right through my light jacket, but I didn't mind. I wouldn't need it for much longer anyway. Finally, I saw the two marble stones that belonged to my parents. My lips cracked into a smile. Sighing, I pulled the old checkered blanket out of my messenger bag and spread it out over my parent's grave. I then knelt down, plugged my Zune into the speakers with a song on repeat, and ate the bagel.

_I'm coming up only to hold you under,  
I'm coming up only to show you wrong,  
And to know you is hard and we wonder,  
To know you all wrong, we were…_

Really too late to call, so we wait for,  
Morning to wake you; it's all we got,  
To know me as hardly golden,  
Is to know me all wrong, they were…

At every occasion I'll be ready for a funeral,  
At every occasion once more is called a funeral,

_Every occasion I'm ready for the funeral,  
At every occasion one brilliant day funeral…_

After chugging the frapuccino, I pulled out the cable ties, turned up the volume on my speakers, and walked toward the railing that protected on lookers from falling into the icy lake. I unzipped my jacket and pulled it off while looking out over it. A very thin sheet of ice had formed over the lake's surface. I shivered as the icy wind blowing off of the lake bit into my skin. I thought back to the day of the crash. That presence…That day had been the first of many times that he'd (yeah, after 20 years I was pretty sure it was a "he") rescued me. He'd always come when I was in danger or when I'd been extremely sad. I'd never actually seen him, but I knew he was there because I could sense him. After my second run-in with death, which involved me getting lost in a forest, I'd started to try endangering myself just to feel his presence, to know that someone was watching me, that someone cared. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and fastened a cable tie around my ankles. Then, I stuck the other cable tie into my mouth to free my hands. I then hoisted myself onto the rail and swung my legs over it so that they dangled above the lake. I took the cable tie from my mouth and fastened it around my wrists. I'd practiced this many times. Would my guardian save me now? I thought as I slid off the rail. For a brief moment, I felt completely weightless and just…calm. But those feelings were short-lived as my body smashed through the ice and sank into the lake. I resisted the urge to breathe. Suddenly, I realized how stupid of an idea this was. What if he didn't come? I strained futilely against the cable ties, which cut into my wrists. My lungs began to burn from the exertion, and I tried kicking my legs to swim to the surface, but my body had gone numb. It wasn't responding to what my brain was saying. It was shutting down slowly, trying to save warmth and energy for the more important parts. I would die here. Shutting my eyes tightly, I knew I couldn't hold my breath any longer. He wasn't coming. Just as I was about to inhale, I felt arms around my waist and I was suddenly flying through the water towards the surface. _Sorry…_ I thought, inhaling a split second before my head broke the surface. The water in my lungs felt like a thousand tiny needles. I coughed, huge coughs that raked through my chest. The thought that the drop from the rail was at least 10 feet and that my savior and I were in the air, moving quickly toward the railing. I was still coughing when he laid me down on the snowy ground. I felt his palms against my chest and thought fleetingly, _Jeez, slow it down guy. Ask me to dinner first. _Soon after that thought, he started to resuscitate me by pressing down on my chest in regular intervals. Instead of coughing up air, I began coughing up water. Once I was certain my lungs were free of water and fully functioning, I said to my savior, fully aware of the fact that he'd probably leave in a few seconds, "I'm okay, I'm okay…" It came out as a mumble because my lips were frozen. I realized that I was shaking uncontrollably. I tried to see his face, make out features or anything, but the weak winter sun was directly behind him. He wrapped me in the jacket that I'd tossed to the ground not 5 minutes ago and then wrapped me in another fabric. After my nearly numb cheek brushed against the skin of his chest, I realized that he must have given me his shirt to stop my shivering. Then, I felt something soft and warm surround me. Opening my eyes, I looked around me. _Wings…huh._ Then, in a deliberately slow motion, I turned my eyes upward to see his face. The first thing I noticed were his eyes. They were a pure, light blue. They were also the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen. His face was…perfect. A small crease formed between his eyebrows as they furrowed in worry. I wanted nothing more in that moment than to smooth out that crease any way possible. _What the crap? This dude could be a complete and total freak… _My rational side thought. But another, smaller voice in my head said _He's saved your life so many times…he can't be that bad. _"Andria…" he murmured. _His voice…the voice of an angel._ I thought, looking at the wings again. Something occurred to me. I looked at his face again. The crease was still there, but I looked past it. "I know you from somewhere." I said weakly. The angel smiled.

"Let me take you home." He said.

"But…you don't know where I live." I thought a moment, and then asked, "Do you?"

He smiled, and said, "Yes, I do." With those last words, he lifted me off the ground and flew into the air. I didn't bother asking where my bike and messenger bag were. I just thought of the man whose arms I was in, and how weirdly right it felt.

M'kay. So…r and r, please. This chapter was more of a back ground chapter…In the next one, you'll find out more about the world Andria lives in. Anyway, in this chapter, you may have been like, "This doesn't really have anything to do with Legion at all…" but trust me. It does. ;)

-Romance Freak!


End file.
